La Fuga
by Foster000
Summary: Ron decide abandonarlo todo, e iniciar una nueva vida, en la cual estará aun mas cercas de los problemas, y ahora no abra nadie que los solucione por él, tendrá que pelear por su vida y por la de sus nuevos aliados.


La vida a los diecisiete años, está lejos de haber terminado, probablemente es apenas el inicio.

¿Cuántas personas realmente han encontrado el amor a los once años?

¿Todos toman las decisiones correctas sin siquiera haber terminado la adolescencia?

Esas son solo un par de las preguntas que Ron se hace, en esta encrucijada de su vida.

3434r34t

No se había dado cuenta cuando, pero el mundo había cambiado, todo para bien, desde un punto de vista totalmente imparcial, pero desde su punto de vista todo se estaba desmoronando, su mejor amigo lo despreciaba y su novia lo menospreciaba. Recordaba perfectamente la última pelea que había tenido con Harry, todo por que el estaba viviendo de la fama de su amigo, y era la verdad, de un momento a otro no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pues había sido su fama lo que le había abierto las puertas para entrar en el sector de los negocios, pero su hermano ya le había demostrado con certeza de que no tenia ningún futuro y que si no fuera por que es su hermano no lo tendría con el trabajando.

Todo estaba mal, pero seguía soportando hasta que llego el día de su cumpleaños, se encontraba de tan buen humor que hasta había olvidado los desplantes de las personas que lo había rechazado, incluso estaba resanando su vieja amistad con su mejor amigo y próximamente cuñado, quienes había llegado desde temprano a su casa. Solamente faltaba alguien de llegar, aquella que consideraba el amor de su vida.

Le habían regalado varias cosas, incluso de amigos con los que había perdido contacto hacia algún tiempo, pero lo que mas le intrigaba fue un regalo que llego sin que nadie lo trajera, por la tarjeta de felicitación reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Hermione, impaciente desenvolvió el paquete y descubrió un jersey de su equipo favorito y lo que mas le sorprendió fue que venia autografiado, esto le lleno de alegría pero algo le faltaba, cuando leyó toda la tarjeta, el alma se le callo a los pies.

No vendría, por lo visto tenia asuntos muy importantes en el ministerio que no podía descuidar, por alguna razón esto no le termino de sorprender, al contrario solo le trajo una calma absoluta como si no pasara nada, las demás personas se dieron cuenta de que algo le había pasado, pero ninguno lo entendió y mucho menos cuando pareció tomar un mejor animo, se convirtió en el alma de la fiesta.

—Tú la trajiste ¿verdad? —le pregunto Ginny a Harry cuando ambos se habían retirado a una esquina mas solitaria.

—Si, ella me lo dio hoy cuando la vi en el ministerio.

—Entonces no vendrá.

—No.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo se, ya no es lo mismo, ella se ha vuelto muy exigente con todo el mundo y con ella misma, y el por su parte no se quiere dar cuenta de que ya crecimos y que no puede seguir comportándose como si solo estuviéramos de vacaciones.

—Has sido muy duro con el.

—Lo hago por su bien, tiene que crecer.

— ¿No crees que se esta comportando muy extraño?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Esta no es la primera vez que Hermione hace esto, y la mayoría de veces el se pone hecho una fiera, pero míralo ahora parece como si nada lo preocupara.

—Tienes razón, el me comento lo mucho que esperaba hoy, tenia la esperanza de solucionar los problemas con su novia.

—Se querían tanto—recordando los tiempos en los que aquellos dos habían comenzado su relación—, era casi imposible mantenerlos separados mas que unas cuantas horas.

—El mundo cambia, las personas cambian, solamente Ron no se quiere dar cuenta que es así la vida.

No escucho la platica que tenían su hermana y su novio, pero se la pudo imaginar muy bien, pues eran cosas que ya le habían dicho alguna vez y que el no había querido escuchar.

La fiesta termino igual que como empezó, todos se despidieron alegremente prometiendo volver a encontrarse lo más pronto posible, pero en la mente de Ron, se pudo dar cuenta que no los volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Lo había decidido casi en un par de segundos, solamente le fue necesaria la nota que había recibido, para entender que todo se había terminado. No le cabía la menor duda de que la extrañaría, pero estaba seguro de que seria lo mejor. Decidió solamente quedarse con sus recuerdos de tiempo mas felices, y prefiriendo olvidarse estos últimos de indiferencias y desprecios.

No tardo mucho en guardar las pocas cosas que necesitaría de su pequeño departamento, lo había comprado hace unos años con la esperanza de llevar a su novia a vivir con el, de hecho lo habían intentado durante un tiempo pero todo había resultado mal, la verdad es que ese lugar no le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Solo necesito un día para venderlo, no pudo regatear mucho el precio, pues si se tardaba demasiado su familia se enteraría de lo que estaba haciendo y lo intentarían detener. Su ropa y sus cosas mas valiosas, todo lo guardo con cuidado en una mochila que había hechizado para que le cupieran todas sus cosas, incluyendo los ahorros que había logrado juntar, se coloco su chaqueta de piel favorita, vestiría de modo muggle para llamar la tensión lo menos posible, en el bolsillo interior se guardo el viejo aparato que le había heredado su antiguo director, su varita en el cinturón del pantalón vaquero y las llaves de su motocicleta en el bolsillo delantero.

Aquella motocicleta le había conllevado muchos problemas, fue el detonante de una de las mas fuertes discusiones que había tenido con sus antiguos amigos, pues el fue el único que había aceptado algún regalo después de haber resultado victoriosos de la guerra con el señor oscuro. Era una motocicleta realmente hermosa y muy cara, si no hubiera sido por eso la habría dejado atrás junto con todo su pasado.

La verdad es que no tenia ningún plan en especifico mas que el de huir, seguramente iría al sur, para buscar algún barco que lo llevara a Francia o Alemania, quería viajar de modo muggle pues sabia que su amigo, el auror, lo iba a buscar a pesar de la explicación que le había dado en la nota que le había enviado. Su pequeña lechuza tendría que sujetarse fuertemente a el para no salir despedida, pues su jaula había sido empaquetada con las demás cosas.

Tardo algún tiempo en llegar hasta un puerto en el cual poder encontrar un barco para poder salir de Inglaterra, le había gustado la soledad que le había brindado las largas autopistas del país. Había recibido bastantes cartas de sus amigos y su familia, que le pedían que regresara, pero todas las había ignorado, la que mas le había costado desdeñar había sido la de su novia, quien le decía que cambiaria y que seria mas comprensiva con el. Lo que ella no entendía es que el comprendía su modo de actuar y que no le guardaba ningún rencor, de hecho se sentía agradecido por haber sido ella quien lo impulsara a emprender una nueva vida. Solamente le había contestado a su madre, explicándole que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por el, que había salido a buscarse y que si se encontraba lo más seguro es que regresaría a enseñarle lo que había logrado, probablemente fue la única que entendió porque se había ido de ese modo.

Su modo de vida había cambiado, hasta la comida a la que estaba acostumbrado cambio, dejo de beber jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla, por cerveza oscura o clara según la ocasión, ya no había grandes banquetes como en su escuela, ni las abundantes comidas hogareñas de su madre, ahora comía en los restaurantes que se pueden encontrar en el camino, acompañado en su mayoría por conductores de camiones de carga y otros vagabundos como él. Pero esa mañana algo iba a cambiar su vida de nuevo y de hecho ese algo tienen nombre y apellido.

—Mucho gusto señor Weasley, me llamo Valentina Murrieta—se había presentado justo cuando bajaba de su motocicleta para entrar a un destartalado restaurante para desayunar.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto desconfiado.

—Por el momento invitarlo a desayunar.

Era una mujer muy bella, con el cabello negro ondulado le caía hasta los hombros, de tés morena y de grandes ojos cafés, el fuerte asentó que tenia la delataba como extranjera, y que probablemente su lengua materna no era el ingles. Ambos entraron al restaurante para sentarse en la mesa del rincón y pedir el desayuno.

— ¿Quién eres? —le pregunta Ron a la misteriosa mujer.

—Ya te dije que soy Valentina Murrieta, pero puedes decirme Valentina.

— ¿Pero que quieres?

—Fui enviada por el secretario de magia de México, tu sabes de ese país al sur de estados unidos, seguramente lo abras visto en algún mapa—

—Se donde esa—bastante arto de que lo trataran como si fuera un ignorante—, ¿qué es esto? ¿Una broma?

—No lo es, estoy buscando a personas con experiencia en la pelea contra las artes oscuras.

—Oficina equivocada, la oficina de aurores es tres puertas a la derecha—dice con sarcasmo.

—Se en donde se encuentra, no te preocupes, el problema es que el primer ministro me prohibió expresamente mantenerme alejada al menos cinco kilómetros de cualquiera de sus aurores.

— ¿A si? —incrédulo.

—Llevo un mes viajando por toda Europa, y todos los gobiernos han tenido mas o menos la misma actitud hacia mí.

—Por algo será—le contesta.

—Los gobernantes siempre tienen mucho cuidado con sus aurores, nunca permitirían que otro gobierno viniera e intentara reclutarlos. A final de cuentas se mide el poder de un gobierno mágico por la cantidad de elementos que pueden reunir para el combate.

—Yo no soy un auror.

—No lo eres, porque no acabaste el entrenamiento, según tu archivo eres alguien poco paciente, pero con buenos instintos además de una buena habilidad para la estrategia, además de que tienes cierta cantidad de experiencia practica.

— ¿Tienes mi archivo? Un momento ¿tengo un archivo? —sorprendido.

—Los ingleses pueden llegar a ser muy minuciosos—sonriendo.

—Vallamos al grano, ¿Qué quieres de mi? —cansado de tanto rodeo.

—Mi misión es reclutar a un buen grupo de personas capacitadas en combate mágico.

—Buscas mercenarios.

—Si lo quieres ver así—encogiendo los hombros—, no te voy a tratar de engañar, el trabajo es peligroso, de hecho bastante peligroso, pero la paga es muy buena.

— ¿Realmente crees que estoy tan desesperado? —francamente enfadado.

—No lo sé, y ciertamente no es asunto mío. En tres días parte nuestro barco, tienes ese tiempo para pensarlo, señor Weasley—para luego levantarse, dejando un billete en la mesa, y una tarjeta de presentación—, cuando nos reunamos todos les explicare los pormenores del trabajo, te aseguro que es una oferta muy interesante.

Lo último que a Ron se le hubiera ocurrido cuando empezó su viaje es que pudiera terminar como mercenario, pero entre mas pensaba en el asunto, mas le entusiasmaba. Se daba cuenta que aunque de momento tuviera algo de dinero, en un par de meses terminaría sin un galeón partido por la mitad, y entonces se volvería a meter en problemas.

El y Harry habían empezado el entrenamiento de aurores al mismo tiempo, pero Ron lo había abandonado cuando llevaban tres cuartas partes, había sido entonces cuando había empezado su catastrófica carrera de empresario, al final se había quedado sin lo uno ni lo otro. El viaje hasta el puerto le había servido para pensar en las posibilidades, si rechazaba la oferta, podría seguir viajando sin meterse en problemas, claro que esto seria hasta que los problemas lo encontraran a él, la otra opción era aceptar la oferta, y por primera vez en su vida enfrentar los problemas de frente y no esperando que alguien más los solucione por él. Claro que sería peligroso, y se permitió a si mismo pensar que dirían sus antiguos amigos, seguramente Hermione le hubiera dado al menos una docena de razones por las cuales no debía de aceptar, mientras que Harry hubiera salido con una idea brillante para desmantelar toda la operación, y que el grupo de aurores se encargara. No es como si no los extrañara, o que estuviera enfadado con ellos, sino que simplemente se encontraba al borde del rio y tenía que decidir si quería regresar o cruzarlo.

Ron se daba cuenta de que aunque la reclutadora tuviera la autorización de su gobierno, obviamente no lo tenia del gobierno ingles, así que no lo sorprendió que el barco en el cual se suponía que viajarían, era un carguero bastante viejo en su opinión.

—Me alegra que haya aceptado mi oferta, señor Weasley—escucha Ron.

Como parecía se su costumbre, la reclutadora aparentemente había aparecido de la nada. A Ron le seguía sonando extraño ese "señor" en español y no en ingles, pero supuso que de ahora en adelante debía de acostumbrarse a escuchar ese idioma.

—Quiero dejarte una cosa en claro, no soy un asesino a sueldo, ni estoy dispuesto a dañar a ningún inocente—le dijo con una seguridad a la cual ni el estaba acostumbrado.

—No te preocupes, si hubiera necesitado simples asesinos no te hubiera buscado a ti, nuestra misión es mucho más complicada que eso—le explica—, lo nuestro es imponer orden, no terror.

— ¿Y los demás? —pregunta Ron.

—La mayoría ya están dentro, solo faltan unos cuantos. Saldremos a mediodía, aun hay tiempo. Deja que los de la bodega suban tu motocicleta.

— ¿Cuántos somos?

—Unos treinta, más o menos, esta es nuestra última parada, así que los que venían conmigo de otros países aprovecharon para salir, solo hay cinco compatriotas tuyos en el grupo, aunque tú eres el primero en llegar.

El aspecto exterior del barco era una fachada, pues por dentro se veía que era uno bastante moderno. Ron siguió a la reclutadora hasta una gran sala, en donde había varias personas esperando.

—Aquí es nuestro centro de reunión, por favor espera aquí, hasta que regrese—antes de salir de nuevo por donde habían llegado.

Para gran sorpresa de Ron, en el lugar no solo había humanos, sino también, una centauro, y tres orcos, grandes y verdes. También le llamo la atención otros integrantes del grupo, como un par de mellizos, hombre y mujer, que hablaban muy alto en italiano, y que aparentemente se entretenían afilando una gran cantidad de objetos punzocortantes.

— ¿Eres de los nuevos?

La pregunta provenía de una mujer bastante alta, con compleción atlética y dos largas trenzas rubias, solo le faltaba el hacha en las manos para ser una vikinga, además de que por el asentó con el que hablaba el ingles, era obvio que proveía de un país muy al norte.

—Así es—le tiende la mano—, Ron Weasley.

—Dime Hilda—por el apretón que le dio en la mano a Ron, supo que seguramente era muy capaz de usar un hacha de guerra— ¿eres el último?

—Por lo que me dijo la reclutadora, aun faltan algunos por llegar.

—Aun queda tiempo.

— ¿No tienen problemas para comunicarse? —en lo que llevaban hay, había identificado al menos cinco idiomas diferentes.

—Hasta donde sé, solo la señorita reclutadora sabe todos nuestros idiomas, lo cual a ha ayudado a resolver algunos problemas, pero la verdad es que ha sido un viaje difícil. Podemos llegar a malos entendidos muy fácilmente.

Hilda era bastante agradable, pero obviamente, no todos tenían una actitud tan amigable, era obvio que la reclutadora tenia algunos estándares muy extraños a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Al final ambos jóvenes terminan sentados en un rincón, mientras esperaban la llegada de los demás.

Ron tenía un extraño presentimiento, bien sabía que estaba metiéndose en un asunto por demás peligroso, pero también creía que había mucha más información que la que tenía en esos momentos. Pero de todas maneras estaba convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía despierto y totalmente preparado, como si hubiera pasado años dormitando, y que solo ahora estaba en control de su vida, era extraño que se sintiera así, cuando estaba en mayor peligro de lo que había estado durante los últimos años.

Mientras platicaba con su nueva compañera empezaba a comprender lo diferente que podía llegar a ser un país de otro, incluido el modo en que peleaban contra las artes oscuras, pues sus conceptos eran muy diferentes a loa que había aprendido en Hogwarts y en la academia de aurores, y era bastante obvio que los demás tampoco tenían la misma visión que su compañera.

Cuando la joven reclutadora llego de nuevo a aquella sala, se encontraba acompañada por personas que nunca se hubiera imaginado se mesclarían en un asunto así, de hecho al principio no alcanzo a reconocerlos, eran tres personas que obviamente eran familiares, al ver lo mucho que se parecían, se trataba de un hombre y dos mujeres, la mujer debería de estar llegando a los cuarenta años, pero la verdad es que los tenía muy bien llevados, se mantenía en buena condición y con una gran belleza, la otra mujer era obviamente su hija y era apenas una niña, no más de doce o trece años, el hombre por su parte debía de tener la misma edad que Ron, usaba el cabello al estilo militar, además de tenia la barba crecida, mas no descuidad. A pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado, Ron, pudo identificar en aquel hombre a su antiguo compañero de estudios Draco Malfoy, las mujeres debían de ser su madre y su hermana, aunque él nunca había escuchado que tuviera una hermana.

Siguió el mismo procedimiento que antes, pues de nuevo la reclutadora les dio la bienvenida y volvió a salir a buscar a más personas.

Durante un momento Ron dudo en lo que debía hacer, realmente tenía sentido seguir enemistado con ellos, era practico continuar con una rivalidad que ya ni recordaba como había iniciado. Por lo que podía ver la vida no había tratado bien a Draco, y él sabía lo que era eso.

—Tiempo sin vernos Malfoy.

78876t78t6

Nota del autor: hola estoy de regreso con una serie de escritos antiguos, no sé si todos, pero como los pintores, a mi me gusta hacer bocetos, y estoy presentando los que hice sobre fanfics de Harry Potter. Espero que les gusten.


End file.
